


4AM limbo

by ajvicka



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Dan Howell, Cereal, Cute, Cute Phil Lester, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, One-Sided Flirting, Romance, Roommates, Seduction, Sleepy Cuddles, Steps to Success, Unrequited Crush, Wholesome, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Phil accidentally admits his feeling for Dan but He doesn't remember it in the morning. Dan comes up with a plan how to make him confess again so they can start dating. It doesn't go completely according the plan but happy end endures nothingless.I know they were boyfriends first and Youtubers/roommates second, so It doesn't fall into the time line but I read something like this years ago for a different fandom and I wanted to see it as Phan. So I wrote it.





	4AM limbo

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to one and only Andrejka. She is special, beautiful, smart and my beta. I would never post without you :* Also This fic goes to another amzing girl Anitka who was into Dan and Phil way longer then I and She was ok with me fangirling AF when my love for them reached the peak.

“I really love Buffy. She’s so great. I want to be her…” Phil rambled on and on as a magic 4 AM came closer. He and Dan had a Buffy marathon and around two in the morning they got really tired. Dan started to slip into slumber an hour before and Phil started talking nonsense just to keep himself awake. It was that state of tired that made his brain feel drunk, like he didn’t have any control over what he’s saying. Dan sometimes grumbled something, not awake enough to listen to Phil, not asleep enough so he wouldn’t know that his friend was talking. They were spread together on the sofa, Dan’s head resting on Phil’s shoulder. Especially loud fighting scene between The Slayer and group of well-dressed vampires stirred Dan awake but Phil failed to notice.

“I love that she is so badass, no one can be like her,” Phil continued to marvel about qualities of his favourite character, unknowingly nuzzling the top of Dan’s head with his nose. He was getting really sleepy… “Maybe you could be, Dan. You’re also badass. And so pretty. And smart and funny. I love you, you know? You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

Dan, still too tired to process this information quickly enough, took a second too long to respond and another thing he heard was a soft snoring of his roommate, his best friend and apparently a guy who loved him. And while Phil was sleeping soundly, curled on sofa next to him, Dan was unable to stop his mind from spinning.

+*+*+*+*+*+

When noon rolls around, Phil finally wakes up. His whole body hurts from the uncomfortable position on couch. He pads to the kitchen only to see Dan with his laptop, staring into abyss, clutching a cup of coffee.

“Morning.”

Dan startles. “Phil! Hi,” he says somewhat awkwardly. “How did you sleep?”

“Good I guess. I don’t even remember when I passed out,” mummers Phil while banging around the cabinets looking for a bowl for his cereal. “But the couch is killing me. How about you?”

“Oh, I haven’t slept at all in the end, even though I would _love_ to,” Dan tries because even though his mind is running over those three words since he heard them Phil looks like he doesn’t even remember saying them. Phil only blinks owlishly at his strange choice of words but doesn’t react otherwise. Phil doesn’t remember, Dan realises. And that’s probably good, isn’t it? If Phil doesn’t remember saying it, Dan can pretend he never actually heard them, and everything can be as it was.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Dan absolutely _can not_ pretend that Phil never admitted to loving him. You know, that’s the thing with knowing something you shouldn’t. You keep thinking about it but can never ask nor act on it. And lately it seems to Dan that Phil is doing everything he can to make him fall in love with him too.

Nothing really changed but now that he knows that there is this possibility Dan notices things he never paid attention to before. Like the way Phil fixes him a cuppa every morning exactly like he likes it. Like the way his look lingers for only a second too long. Like his shirt rides up when he’s reaching up for a movie they decided to watch that evening.

And the worst thing is that if Phil is discreetly trying to seduce him, it’s working. He is a fit bloke and Dan gets off on the memories of too pale strips of skin peeking out from unexpected places. He might have walked on Phil in shower once or twice. _Accidentally,_ of course. Editing now takes him twice as long because not only he has to edit out his too heated glazes for Phil without anyone noticing but he obsessively replays Phil looking at him just to see the signs. He’s losing his mind in here and Phil is still walking around stealing his cereal, killing plants and being the cutest fucking ball of sunshine anyone has ever seen. And Dan can’t even talk about it with his best friend because his best friend is the source of his problem.

It can’t go on like that for long anymore. Dan is gonna flip the tables.

+*+*+*+*+*+

So Dan makes a plan and sets it into motion. Step one: Be the hottest thing Phil has ever seen.

He rummages through his wardrobe until he finds the skinniest jeans he owns. It’s not that hard because all of his jeans are skinny, but he wears that one pair almost cuts circulation into his lower limbs. Then a couple of tight tees… Oh no, screw tight! He almost forgot about that leather shirt he owns. That’s sexy for most people, right? Leather? He knows Phil adores his curls because he’s always trying to play with his hair when they are curly so he ditches the straightener. When Phil asks, he’s just going to say that he’s finally embracing them.

He’s now also always leaving things on the floor or dropping them, so he can bend over as much as possible without becoming suspicious.

Phil notices but says nothing. He jokes about Dan being clumsier than ever but never helps him to pick things up. Phil’s showers are now frequently ten minutes longer than they used to be and he keeps accidentally moaning aloud when he’s in there. He doesn’t speak about it and tries to look the other way when Dan is shoving his round bottom up his face.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Dan might be frustrated by the lack of reaction from Phil but that doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying. It’s time for step two: verbal clues.

“Hey Dan, could you pass me that book?”

“Sure Phil I would _love_ to.”

*

“Phil? Have you eaten all my cereal again?”

“Ummm… Maybe? I’m sorry.”

“Oh Phil, this _affection_ of yours is getting serious.”

“Do you mean addiction?”

*

“Have you read the comments on our last video? ‘Phil is such _Daddy_.’ They are onto you, Phil…”

*

“How long is it since you’ve _been ridden_? I mean been riding! Yeah, been riding, because that’s what you do. You ride a bike!”

“I haven’t sat on a bike in at least ten years, Dan.”

*

As the time goes his innuendos are worse and worse but the only reaction he gets are odd looks and questioning about his wellbeing from Phil.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Step three: Physical affection.

It’s not something they didn’t do. Occasional hugs when the other needed a comfort were ordinary as much as brief friendly touches. They cuddled once or twice when they fell asleep in front of the TV together.

But now the touching is fully intentional. Dan is setting his head in Phil’s lap on daily basis now. He grabs Phil’s hand during a horror movie. He hugs him as a thank you for breakfast. One might have said he’s getting clingy but Phil doesn’t mind. Dan has to be touch starved because He hasn’t been dating anyone since they moved together almost six years ago Phil thinks and lets Dan’s strange behaviour slide. In the end He would do anything for the boy he loves. Except admitting his feelings.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Dan doesn’t know what to do anymore. He tried to make Phil make a move on him and his strategy is clearly not working.

His patience snaps over box of Shreddies. He woke up, made himself a cuppa and wanted to have a bowl of cereal but found only empty box in the kitchen. Not only that Phil ate all his cereal but there were no other left because he finished them during the week. He wanted to yell at Phil for it for a little bit so he went to his room and found very rumpled and barely awake Phil in bed. Dan couldn’t help but stare. Phil was shirtless and in glasses which were two most common kinks of Dan’s in recent weeks. But he also had lines from his pillow on his face and looked utterly confused why is Dan in his room this early and was so cute that Dan forgot all about his breakfast and all he wanted to taste was Phil’s skin.

And then it hit him. Phil repressed his feelings so long that Dan wasn’t sure he would be able to make him make a move. Phil said it himself. He didn’t want to lose Dan and he believed that acting on those feelings would drive Dan away. And Dan hadn’t given Phil nothing more than ass in tight pants and bad puns, so change was not likely. Why should he wait for Phil to make a move? He made his move that night at 4AM and literally the only thing that stopped Dan was himself. So he thought _Fuck it_. He couldn’t make Phil make a move on him but he could make himself to try his luck with Phil.

Empty box of cereals hit the floor as Dan moved towards Phil who was currently sitting on a bed.

“Dan? What are you…” But the rest of the question never left Phil’s lips because Dan reached him and pressed his lips against his flatmate’s. Phil, even though surprised by Dan’s actions, didn’t protest much because this was what he was craving for a past few years. The kiss was short and chastised and mainly stiff at Phil’s part. What he didn’t understand was what made Dan take the lead.

Dan pulled back and said: “You ate all my Shreddies again.” Like it explained the whole thing but actually puzzled Phil even more. Who talks about breakfast after kissing the love of your life for the first time? Dan apparently… And who referred to their best friend as love of their life? Phil, I guess.

Phil was still puzzled but he didn’t draw back from Dan and was now lightly holding his wrist. He was looking up at his flatmate who laughed lightly and a bit awkwardly.

“Remember the Buffy marathon we had a while back?” Now is Dan talking about a movie night? Were there some drugs in the tea Phil could taste on his own lips now? His brain was too slow for this kind of mental gymnastics in the morning. He still hasn’t got over the fact that he was just kissed by Dan, he was in no state to think about Buffy. So, Phil just shook his head no, hoping Dan would elaborate.

Dan smiled sweetly. “I love you too,” he said, straightening up. Phil’s jaw hit the floor. This morning was full of surprises and he was not ready for any of this.

“Alright then.” Dan laughed again awkwardly. That wasn’t quite the reaction you expect to get for expressing your feelings, but Phil was clearly not very chatty yet, he hasn’t had his morning coffee yet. It would be better to make him some first. Dan turned to the door, picking up the empty box he dropped earlier. “I’ll go to kitchen to fix you some coffee. Get dressed and then we can talk about this?” he said, hovering in the door frame.

“Sure, thanks,” said Phil. Dan smiled once more. The insecurity he felt due to Phil’s lack of expression through this whole exchange seeping into his expression. “I love you too, Dan.” And just like that whole Dan’s anxiety vanished because Phil wasn’t mad, he actually felt the same and they’re going to be aright.

“Don’t finish my cereal without telling me, you twat. This whole feeling situation isn’t changing that,” said Dan retreating to kitchen, his step and heart light in the hallway.

 


End file.
